Verhext!
by Felicia Mondkind
Summary: Fortsetzung von New Cat In Town. Merkwürdiges geht in Gotham vor, als plötzlich Menschen ohne ersichtlichen Grund in Panik verfallen. R&R, bitte!


Batman Beyond  
  
Presents  
  
Verhext!  
  
(Fortsetzung von "New Cat In Town")  
  
  
  
"Uäh, was stinkt denn hier so?" Julie verzog ihr Katzengesicht zu einer Grimasse des Ekels. "Meinst du mein neues Aftershave? Das stinkt nicht!" empörte sich Terry. "Man kann dich meterweit riechen! Warum hängst du dir nicht gleich 'ne Glocke um den Hals, damit nur ja jeder Verbrecher weiß, daß du da bist, Bats!" "Nenn mich nicht Bats!" "Geh lieber unter die Dusche, Stinkmorchel!" Das die beiden sich stritten, gehörte mittlerweile zur Tagesordnung. Bruce seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. ~ Einfach ignorieren! ~ "Julie, komm mal her!" rief Bruce. "Komme!" Terry sah der kleinen Gestalt nach, die zum Computer lief. Seit drei Wochen war Julie alias Catgirl seine Partnerin. Ganz nebenher war sie auch noch Mr. Waynes Enkelin. Der offizielle Teil dieser Geschichte, nämlich die Besuche bei verschiedenen Ämtern, um alles zu klären, war erstaunlich ruhig über die Bühne gegangen, wenn man von Selinas Gestöhne über Bürokratie und Beamte absah. Terry war sich sicher, daß Mr. Wayne einige Beziehungen hatte spielen lassen, um die Geschichte aus den Klatschblättern rauszuhalten. Julies Vergangenheit gehörte auch ganz bestimmt nicht auf die Titelseiten irgendwelcher Käseblättchen, von einem trotteligen Reporter in eine aus den Fingern gesogene, herzerweichende, mit Halbwahrheiten gespickte Geschichte verpackt.  
  
Julie hielt vor dem gewaltigen Computer. "Ich habe deinen neuen Suit jetzt fertig programmiert. Zieh ihn an!" Bruce hielt ihr ein violett - schwarzes Bündel entgegen. "Cool. Danke, Großvater." Julie lächelte ihn an und verschwand dann in den Schatten. Er hatte sich in letzter Zeit an einige neue Dinge gewöhnen müssen, so genannt zu werden, gehörte dazu. Aber es hörte sich irgendwie richtig an. Nach ein paar Minuten kam Catgirl zurück. Es war noch genau das Kostüm, das sie sich vor Monaten geschneidert hatte. Nur das es jetzt mit einem hochmodernen technischen Innenleben ausgestattet war. Dazu gekommen war noch ein Gürtel, aber da er genau in demselben Violett wie das Kleid gehalten war, konnte man ihn nur schwer erkennen. Plötzlich gab der Batcomputer Alarm. Drei Köpfe ruckten in Richtung Monitor, auf dem die Nachrichten liefen. Eine Massenpanik war in den 'Gotham Arcades' ausgebrochen. "Ihr solltet nachsehen, was da los ist," wies Bruce die beiden an. "Schon weg!" rief Terry und zog sich schnell um. Zwei Minuten später verließ das Batmobil die Höhle.  
  
Schreiende Menschen stürmten durch die Gänge des Kaufhauses, stießen zusammen, stürzten, kamen wieder hoch und liefen weiter. Keiner achtete auf den anderen, aber das war nicht ungewöhnlich; ungewöhnlich waren die gelblichen Rauchschwaden, die über den Gängen schwebten. In einer Ecke stand ein Mann bekleidet mit einem großen Schlapphut und einem Trenchcoat. Er lächelte zufrieden, als er das Chaos betrachtete. Menschen waren so leicht zu ängstigen. Das Klingeln seines Handys schreckte ihn auf. Er nahm den Anruf an. "Komm zurück! Wir machen den Rest!" erklang eine weibliche Stimme, die es gewohnt war, daß man ihre Befehle befolgte. "Sofort, Mylady." Er sah sich vorsichtig um und verschwand dann in einem Seitengang.  
  
Catgirl und Batman saßen vor einem der riesigen Fenster und blickten auf die panischen Menschen hinab. "Was kann sie nur so erschreckt haben?" rätselte Batman. "Ich sehe nichts, was erschreckend wirkt." antwortete Catgirl und spähte angestrengt durch die Scheibe. "Hey, siehst du den merkwürdigen Typen im Trenchcoat, der da hinten rumschleicht?" "Ja. Der ist ganz schön ruhig." "Ich geh ihm nach. Versuch du, die Leute zu beruhigen." Catgirl sprang in das Gebäude und lief dem Kerl nach. Batman zündete die Antriebsdüsen und flog zu Boden. ~ Und wie soll ich die beruhigen? Ihnen was vorsingen? ~ Er packte eine vorbeirennende Frau am Arm. "Was ist hier los?" Sie kreischte schrill bei seiner Berührung:"Wir sind verdammt!" Dann riß sie sich los und lief weg. "Total abgedreht." Er ging weiter und wich den kopflos Laufenden aus. Plötzlich tauchte vor seinen Augen sein Vater auf. "Terry, warum hast du mich allein gelassen? Du hättest da sein müssen und mir helfen!" "D - dad! Das ist unmöglich! Du bist tot!" "Ich bin ein Geist! Ich werde dich immer verfolgen!" Batman fiel auf die Knie. In ihm kroch eine grauenhafte Angst hoch. "Terry, was ist los?" ertönte Bruce Stimme. Terry konnte nicht antworten, sein Mund ließ sich nicht öffnen.  
  
Catgirl verfolgte indes den Typ mit dem Schlapphut. Er verschwand in einem Seitengang, sie folgte ihm vorsichtig. Sie löste ihre Peitsche aus der Schlaufe und ließ sie auf ihre Beute los. Zischend umwickelte sie den Mann. "Was zum...! Oh, die Katze!" Bei ihrem Anblick bereitete sich auf seinem Gesicht ein gemeines Grinsen aus. Dann ließ er etwas auf den Boden fallen. Catgirl hustete, als Rauch aus der zerbrochenen Flasche stieg und in ihre Lungen drang. Ihre Augen tränten. Plötzlich war der Zug auf ihrer Peitsche fort. Sie zerriß den Schleier mit ihren Händen und starrte auf das leere Peitschenende. "Mist!" Sie lief den Gang ab, aber sie fand keine Spur von dem Kerl. ~ Hier kann ich nichts mehr tun. Ich gehe zurück und helfe Terry.~  
  
"Wie konntest du es zulassen?" schrie Warren McGinnis. "Wie?" Seine Stimme wurde verzweifelt. Terry versuchte, zu sprechen, sich zu verteidigen, aber er konnte nicht. Seine Angst lähmte ihn. ~ Ich...muß...hier...weg! ~  
  
Catgirl erstarrte, als sie Batman verkrampft auf dem Boden liegen sah. ~ Du lieber Himmel! ~ Sie kniete sich neben ihn. "Batman?" Sie rüttelte ihn sanft an der Schulter. Eine Frau schrie auf. Catgirls Kopf zuckte in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch kam. Sie sah eine Frau in den zerbrochenen Fläschchen eines niedergetrampelten Parfüm - Standes liegen. Sie brabbelte etwas vom Weltuntergang. ~ Meine Dame, Sie wissen gar nicht, was ein Weltuntergang ist! ~ dachte die Katze. Sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut an rote Laserstrahlen, die fauchend Schlamm zu Ton verbrannten. Sie schüttelte Batman nun so fest sie konnte. Sie wollte hier weg, bevor ihr die ganze Geschichte hochkam und sie sich übergeben mußte.  
  
Eine heftige Bewegung warf ihn aus seiner Angst. Eine weibliche Stimme rief besorgt seinen Namen. "Catgirl?" Er zwang seine Augen, sich auf die magere Gestalt neben ihm zu konzentrieren. "Bist du okay?" Sie sah besorgt aus. "Uff, ja, geht so. Aber... Wo ist er?" "Wer?" "Mein Vater!" Catgirl hob hinter der Maske ihre Augenbrauen. "Dein Vater ist tot." "Es war sein Geist." erklärte Batman ihr. Sie ließ ihren Blick durch das inzwischen fast leere Kaufhaus wandern. "Ich sehe weder den Geist deines Vaters noch den von irgendjemand anderem." "Er war da!" Er würde sich jetzt nicht für verrückt erklären lassen. "Der Schmuck auch!" "Was?" erkundigten sich Catgirl und Batman unisono. Bruce seufzte. "Seht mal hinüber zum Juwelier. Bei deinem Rundumblick, Julie, habe ich bemerkt, daß das Schaufenster leer war." Er hatte recht. Nicht nur das Schaufenster, der ganze Laden glänzte mit seiner Leere. "Ein Ablenkungsmanöver?" überlegte Catgirl. "Mit Sicherheit." bestätigte Bruce. "Also war Schlapphut nicht allein." Batman besah sich einige der zerschlagenen Schaukästen. Aber die Diebe waren geschickt gewesen, es fand sich kein Anhaltspunkt. "Aber die größte Frage ist: Wie haben sie die Menschen in Panik versetzt?" überlegte Bruce.  
  
"Vielleicht war es Scarecrow!" Julie brachte, auf der Armlehne von Bruce' Stuhl sitzend, den Meister der Furcht par exellance ins Spiel. "Erstens hat der Mann, den du gesehen hast keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit Scarecrow, zweitens hätte Scarecrows Furchtgas alle getroffen und nicht dich und diesen Kerl mit dem Schlapphut ausgespart und drittens ist er seit fünfzehn Jahren tot." "Altersschwäche?" erkundigte sich Terry. "Nein, er hat sich selbst mit seinem Gas vergiftet und einen dermaßen großen Schreck bekommen, daß er tot umfiel," stellte Bruce den Sachverhalt richtig. "Autsch!" Terry verzog sein Gesicht in gespieltem Schmerz. "Ich frage mich, warum ich von dieser Panik nicht betroffen war." Julie zog nachdenklich die Nase kraus. "Das werden wir herausfinden," sagte Bruce.  
  
"Mylady, seid ihr mit der Beute zufrieden?" "Das bin ich, Jacobs, das bin ich! Noch ein paar solcher Überfälle und ich kann meine Pläne umsetzen." Jacobs, schon etwas älter und mit einer Menge Falten, sah auf den Vorhang. Hinter diesem saß jene Frau, die seit gut fünf Jahren die Fäden dieser Organisation in der Hand hielt. Niemand hatte je ihr Gesicht gesehen, nur ihren schattenhaften Umriß. Daß sie gefährlich war, wußten sie alle und darum wagte niemand, sich ihr zu widersetzen. Der letzte, der das getan hatte, war auf Nimmerwiedersehen verschwunden und weder Jacobs noch ein anderer der Angestellten hatte Lust, ihm zu folgen. "Weisen Sie Chemist an, die nächste Dosis vorzubereiten. Unser nächstes Ziel wird der Juwelier an der 45. Straße sein." "Sehr wohl, Mylady." "Sie können jetzt gehen." "Danke, Mylady." Schaudernd verließ Jacobs den Raum und die Frau hinter dem Vorhang lächelte amüsiert.  
  
Am nächsten Tag schien die Sonne kräftig und Gotham fiel von der Hitze betäubt in einen Halbschlaf. Selina saß in die sonnige Ecke des Sofas gekuschelt. Sie wirkte in solchen Momenten wahrhaftig wie eine Katze. Bruce blickte zu ihr hinüber. Selbst jetzt noch hatte sie die ihr eigene Ausstrahlung nicht verloren. "Warum bist du gekommen?" brach er schließlich das Schweigen. "Ich muß für eine Woche geschäftlich nach Metropolis. Kann Julie in der Zeit hier wohnen? Und kannst du dich um sie kümmern?" "Auf mich macht sie einen sehr selbständigen Eindruck." "Ich weiß. Aber sie ißt so schlecht und wenn ich weg bin, wird es schlimmer. Jemand muß da sein, ansonsten wird sie noch dünner, falls das überhaupt noch möglich ist," seufzte Selina. Die zehn Jahre mit ihrer Enkelin war sie immer um das Wohlbefinden des Mädchens besorgt gewesen. Und sie würde es bis ans Ende ihres Lebens sein. "Einverstanden. Aber ich hoffe, deine geheimnisvollen Geschäfte haben nichts mit vor Jahrzehnten gestohlenen Juwelen zu tun." "Ich besitze kein Stück mehr, Bruce. Ich habe alles vor Louisas Geburt vor dem Polizei - Hauptquartier abgelegt." "Dann ist es ja gut." "Wo sind Julie und Terry?" "Sind zur Bibliothek, Hausaufgaben machen." "Die zwei sind gut, nicht wahr?" fragte Selina. "Ja, aber es wird noch ein paar Jahre dauern, bis sie es allein schaffen." Bruce' Augen verdüsterten sich. "Und wieviel Jahre werden es sein?" "Ich weiß nicht. Die einzige Frage, die ich mir immer wieder stelle, ist, ob ich das noch miterleben werde." Seine Hand krampfte sich um den Stock. "Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, die Zeit würde davonlaufen. Ist es wirklich schon so lange her, daß meine Eltern starben, daß ich zum ersten Mal die Maske übergezogen habe?" ~ Oh, Bruce, du wirst noch lange leben! Aber mein Leben nähert sich unaufhaltsam dem Ende, ~ dachte Selina. Sie stand auf und ging zu ihm hinüber. Sanft legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. "Das Leben ist zum Genießen da und darüber nachzugrübeln, wie lange es noch dauert, ist sinnlos. Julie braucht dich im Jetzt. Ich habe ihr alle meine Tricks beigebracht, die kleinen wie die großen. Jetzt liegt es an dir!" Bruce blickte lange in die grünen Augen, die seine Seele besser als alle anderen kannten. Dann stand er auf. "Selina!" Er umarmte sie vorsichtig. Sie barg ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter, für eine Weile vor allen Gefahren geschützt.  
  
Julie war gerade auf dem Heimweg als jemand ihren Namen rief. "Julie! He, Julie!" Die Angesprochene drehte sich um und sah Lisa, eine ihrer Schulfreundinnen, die ihr von der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite zuwinkte. Sie sah nach links und rechts und überquerte die Straße. "Hi Lisa!" Sie bemerkte, daß ihre Freundin einen weißen Kittel trug. "Mußt du wieder deiner Mutter im Laden helfen?" "Ja, leider. Und das bei dem Wetter! Ich wollte eigentlich ins Schwimmbad gehen, aber meine Mutter meint, bei der Hitze würden mehr Kundinnen kommen. Was für `ne Schnapsidee! Ich sage dir, das Gegenteil ist der Fall." Sie fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch ihre kurzen, blonden Haare. Die zwei Mädchen betraten die kleine Drogerie, die Lisas Mutter gehörte. Hier war es angenehm kühl. "Hast du schon gehört, was gestern in den Gotham Arcades los war?" fragte Lisa ihre Freundin. "Klar, man muß ja nur den Fernseher einschalten. Scheint derzeit das Thema Nr. 1 zu sein." "Ein paar aus unserem Geschichtskurs behaupten, Scarecrow wäre wieder da. Aber ich glaub das nicht. Hab gehört, der sei schon lange tot." Julie nickte bestätigend. "Hm, das riecht aber gut!" sagte sie kurz darauf. "Oh, das ist dieses neue Parfüm. Alle sind verrückt danach. Steht dort drüben." Lisa zeigte auf einen kleinen Tisch auf dem kleine rosa Flaschen mit rosa Rosen und grünen Blättern zu einem schönen Arrangement zusammengestellt worden waren. "'Plant'n'Beauty'", las Julie laut von einem Etikett. "Die Firma gibt's schon länger, aber dieses Parfüm ist das Beste was sie je produziert haben." "Es riecht himmlisch." Ein Blick auf das dezent angebrachte Preisschild aber und sie wußte, daß sie sich dieses Parfüm nicht leisten konnte. Julie seufzte. Lisa grinste, rief: "Warte mal kurz!" und verschwand hinter der Verkaufstheke. Wenige Sekunden später kehrte sie zurück und hielt ihrer Freundin ein Probefläschchen unter die Nase. "Hier! Schenk ich dir." Julie nahm das Fläschchen. "Wahnsinn! Danke, Lisa!" In dem Moment ertönte die Ladenglocke und eine gewichtige Mitt - Fünfzigerin schob sich mit einem 'Ich - habe - Geld!' - Blick in den kleinen Laden. "Du siehst, die Arbeit ruft," seufzte Lisa. "Ich ruf dich heute abend an." Julie erinnerte sich an den Anruf ihrer Großmutter. "Ich bin nicht daheim. Meine Großmutter fährt heute nacht weg und ich bleib die Woche über bei meinem Großvater. Du hast ja meine Handynummer." "Ja. Bis später!" "Bye!" Als Julie auf die Straße trat, hörte sie, wie die Kundin sich über eine Haartönung beschwerte, die nicht so gewirkt hatte wie sie sollte. ~ Als ob graue Haare eine Katastrophe wären! Ich versteh's einfach nicht. ~  
  
Sie warf einen Blick auf die Kleine Flasche in ihrer Hand und lächelte. An der Straßenecke blieb sie stehen, öffnete den Verschluß und tupfte sich etwas von dem duftenden Wasser hinter die Ohren. Dann steckte sie das Fläschchen in die Tasche ihres schwarzen Minirocks.  
  
Die Alarmglocken schrillten mit ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke obwohl die Verursacher dieses Krachs schon längst über alle Berge waren. Commissioner Gordon seufzte, als sie den leeren Laden betrachtete. Der ganze Schmuck im Wert von mehreren tausend Credits war gestohlen worden. Genau wie in den Gotham Arcades war auch hier aus unbekannten Gründen eine Panik ausgebrochen. Alles war schnell über die Bühne gegangen. Als die ersten Ordnungskräfte in der 45. Straße angekommen waren, war der Juwelier bereits beraubt worden. Der dünne Mann mit Halbglatze starrte verzweifelt auf seine in wenigen Minuten zerstörte Existenz. Gordon warf einen Blick auf die Verletzten, die gerade versorgt wurden. Glücklicherweise hatten sie sich alle in dem Gerangel nur leicht verletzt. Sie nahm ihre Brille ab und rieb sich den Nasenrücken. In ihre Gedanken versunken beachtete sie den Geruch nicht, der in der Straße vorherrschte.  
  
Julie warf die Tasche auf das Bett in einem der Gästezimmer. Dann setzte sie sich auf einen Stuhl und zog sich die Schuhe aus. "Oh Mann! Wenn ich noch einen Schritt gehen muß, fall ich tot um!" "Das wage ich zu Bezweifeln." Bruce stand im Türrahmen und sah sie dunkel an. "Das ist doch nur ein Spruch!" "Dein Feierabend fällt aus. Die Panikmacher," benutzte Bruce den Namen, den die Räuber von den Medien erhalten hatten, "haben wieder zugeschlagen. Geh in die 45. und sieh es dir an." Julie schlüpfte seufzend wieder in ihre Schuhe und folgte ihrem Großvater hinunter in die Höhle. Während sie in der Umkleidekabine in ihr Kostüm schlüpfte, erzählte Bruce ihr alle bekannten Fakten. "Und es wurde nichts in den Körpern der Leute gefunden?" fragte sie nach. "Nein, keine ungewöhnlichen Chemikalien," drang Bruce' Stimme durch die dicken Plastikwände. "Und gewöhnliche?" schlug sie den Ball zurück. "Das übliche. Hygiene - und Kosmetikartikel." Catgirl öffnete die Tür und trat heraus. Sie nagte an ihrer Unterlippe. Irgendwas regte sich in ihrem Unterbewußtsein, sie konnte es nur einfach nicht greifen.  
  
Eine Viertelstunde später zog Catgirl an ihrer Peitsche und diese verlor ihren Halt an einem nahen Gebäude. Catgirl landete weich auf dem Dach des ausgeraubten Juweliergeschäftes. Die Dunkelheit verhüllte die Gestalt der Vigilantin als sie an den Rand trat und nach unten blickte. Die Straße sah übel aus. Catgirl hätte eher angenommen, daß hier eine Horde durchgedrehter Jokerz durchgekommen war als daß das ganze Chaos von ehrbaren Bürgern Gothams verursacht worden war. Einige Stände, die in der Nähe eine Aktion durchgeführt hatten, lagen verwaist und zertrümmert am Boden. ~Irgendwelcher Kosmetikkram!~ dachte Catgirl. Sie sprang auf den Boden, auf der Hut, nicht in den Scherben des zerbrochenen Schaufensters zu landen. Sie ließ ihren Blick wandern. Sie konnte nichts ungewöhnliches entdecken. Sie seufzte. Sie hob ihren Blick vom Boden und sah eine Kaserne. ~ Was? ~ fragte sie sich verwirrt. Sie blinzelte und die Straße sah so normal aus wie immer. ~ Jetzt fang ich auch schon an, Gespenster zu sehen. Muß wohl ansteckend sein. ~ "Hast du schon was gefunden?" ertönte die Stimme ihres Großvaters über den Empfänger. "Außer dem totalen Chaos? Nichts, null, nada." Catgirl zertrat Glassplitter als sie die Frontseite des Geschäftes abging. Jeder zerberstende Glassplitter klang in ihrem Kopf wie ein Schuß. ~ Reiß dich zusammen, Mädel! ~ Sie sah in die Auslage des Geschäftes...und schrak zurück. Ihr Hals zog sich krampfhaft zusammen. ~ Leichen! ~ brüllte es in ihrem Kopf. Die Leichen von Soldaten. Würgend richtete Julie ihren Blick auf den Boden. Sie stand bis zu den Knöcheln in rotem Blut. ~ Nein! Das ist nicht wahr! ~ kreischte ihr Verstand. Ihre Nase füllte sich mit dem vertrauten Geruch von Blut, Sand und sonnenverbrannter Haut. Sie stolperte rückwärts. In ihren Ohren ertönte das Geräusch von Gewehrsalven und das Schreien von Frauen und Männern. "Nein, nein, nein, nein!" wimmerte Julie. "Julie, was ist los?" Bruce' Stimme drang schon nicht mehr zu ihr durch. Sie stürzte auf den Boden und zerschnitt sich Knie und Oberschenkel an den herumliegenden Scherben. Sie schluchzte unkontrollierbar. Den Schmerz in ihren Beinen nahm sie gar nicht wahr. Der Schmerz in ihrer linken Hüfte war schlimmer. Bruce starrte mit Entsetzen auf den Monitor. Anhand der Lebenszeichen, die der Suit aufzeichnete, war das Mädchen ohnmächtig geworden.  
  
"Sie wacht auf!" war das erste was Julie hörte, als sie erwachte. Ihr Gehirn brauchte eine Minute, um Terrys Stimme zu identifizieren. Sie schlug die Augen auf und stöhnte als Licht auf ihre unvorbereitete Netzhaut fiel. "Zu...hell...," murmelte sie und kniff die Augen zu. Das Licht verschwand und sie öffnete ihre Augen ein zweites Mal. Über sich konnte sie zwei besorgte Gesichter erkennen. " Du bist endlich aufgewacht!" Terry klang erleichtert. Julies Gehirn arbeitete noch langsam, so dauerte es ein wenig bis sie sich wieder erinnerte. Julie wollte aufstehen, doch Bruce drückte sie zurück in die Matratze.  
  
"Liegen bleiben! Du brauchst Ruhe!" sagte er scharf. "Es geht mir gut!" protestierte sie. "Aber wenn's denn sein muß. Könnte mir jemand sagen, was los war, nachdem ich umgekippt bin?" "Ich habe Terry angerufen...," begann Bruce, wurde aber von Terry unterbrochen. "Und er hat mich sofort zur 45. gejagt. Da hab ich dich aufgelesen und dann zurückgebracht," plapperte der Junge drauf los. Ein eisiger Blick seines Arbeitgebers brachte ihn zum Schweigen. "Wieso bist du ohnmächtig geworden?" fragte Bruce. "Ich...ich denke, ich hab eine Prise von was auch immer abgekriegt und hab dann selber die Panik gekriegt." Terry wollte fragen, was sie gesehen hatte, aber ein weiterer Blick aus Bruce' Richtung hielt ihn davon ab. Bruce konnte sich vorstellen, was das Mädchen möglicherweise gesehen hatte und daran zu rühren, würde ihm nicht gut tun. Stattdessen fragte Terry:"Aber wieso hat es dich diesmal getroffen? Das letzte Mal hat es dir doch nichts ausgemacht." Julie zuckte die Achseln. Sie fühlte sich müde und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. Sie wußte es nicht.  
  
Am nächsten Tag fand Julie, trotz des warmen Wetters in langen Jeans, um die Schnittwunden zu verdecken, Terry kurz vor Ende der Mittagspause am Trinkbrunnen beim Sportplatz. Er hielt seine Jacke unter das Wasser und murmelte nicht sonderlich schmeichelhafte Worte. "Falls es deiner Aufmerksamkeit entgangen sein sollte: Das ist ein Trink - und kein Waschbrunnen," bemerkte Julie spitz. "Ach, was du nicht sagst! Da wäre ich nie im Leben drauf gekommen," gab Terry sarkastisch zurück. "Wir haben aber heute eine Laune..." "Na ja, es kommt auch nicht jeden Tag vor, daß dir deine Ex ihr Glas Milch, natürlich ganz aus Versehen, auf die Jacke kippt," ertönte eine dunkle Frauenstimme hinter Julie. Julie drehte sich um und stand einem afro - amerikanischen Mädchen mit pinkem, kurzem Haar gegenüber. "Ich bin Max," stellte sie sich vor. "Julie." "Ich weiß." "So, Max die alles weiß!" grinste Julie und zwinkerte Max zu. Max grinste zurück. Terry hatte inzwischen seine Waschaktion beendet und musterte das Ergebnis kritisch. "Sieht man die Flecken noch?" fragte er die zwei Mädchen und hielt ihnen die Jacke vor die Nase. "Wenn man fünf Meter entfernt steht, sicher nicht," meinte Max. "Du solltest das Waschen in Zukunft lieber deiner Mutter überlassen," gab auch Julie ihren Senf dazu. Terry wollte den beiden eine passende Antwort geben, aber der Gong, der das Ende der Pause ankündigte, erklang. Terry mußte sich wohl oder übel mit einer triefenden Jacke auf den Weg ins Klassenzimmer machen, während die beiden Mädchen stehen blieben. Max sah das kleinere Mädchen an. "Hast du auch eine Freistunde?" "Ich habe aus." "Komm, setzen wir uns auf die Bank da drüben. Ich bin furchtbar neugierig," gestand Max, "und möchte gerne was über dich erfahren." Die beiden Mädchen ließen sich auf einer Bank nieder, von der sie den Sportplatz gut im Blick hatten. Dort trainierte gerade die Football - Mannschaft. "Neugierig bin ich auch," antwortete Julie. Die zwei Mädchen sprachen eine ganze Weile über Terrys "Job" und Julies "Einstieg ins Geschäft". "Du bist auch ziemlich besorgt über diese Panikmacher, oder?" erkundigte sich Max. "Ja. Sie können wer weiß was anstellen und solange wir nicht wissen, was die Paniken ausgelöst hat , können wir auch keine zukünftigen verhindern." Julie stützte ihren Kopf auf ihren Händen auf. Max legte dem Katzenmädchen ihren Arm um die Schultern. "Ihr schafft das schon. Da bin ich mir sicher." "In dem Job gibt es auch Niederlagen," antwortete Julie. Die Football - Mannschaft hatte ihr Training beendet und die jungen Männer liefen schwatzend an den Mädchen vorbei. Julie hatte ihren Blick ungefähr in Blickhöhe ihrer Knie, als ihr der vertraute widerliche Geruch in die Nase stieg. ~Noch so ein Irrer, der dasselbe Aftershave wie Terry benutzt,~ verzog sie die Mundwinkel. Einer der Vorbeigehenden hielt seine Tasche halbgeöffnet in der Hand, so daß die Mädchen hineinsehen konnten. Julie entdeckte die Flasche, die den ekligen Geruch abgab. ~Merkwürdig, daß das Parfüm von Plant'n'Beauty so gut riecht und das Aftershave von derselben Firma dermaßen zum Himmel stinkt.~ Langsam hob Julie den Kopf von ihren Händen, als es in ihrem Kopf 'Klick' machte. "Das ist es! Das muß es sein!" "Was?" Max blickte Julie fragend an. "Ich sag's dir später. Jetzt muß ich ganz schnell dahin, wohin." Max begriff, worauf Julie hinauswollte und nickte. "Ruf mich an, sobald du was hast!" reif sie Julie nach, die schon davonstürmte. Julie hob die Hand und winkte, zum Zeichen, daß sie verstanden hatte.  
  
Zwei Stunden später saß ein sehr zufriedenes Mädchen vor dem Batcomputer. Bruce hatte einen Termin gehabt und so hatte es die Höhle ganz für sich gehabt. Julie ließ den Computer Max' Nummer wählen. "Gibson," ertönte es über den Lautsprecher. "Ich bin's, Julie." "Und? Was hast du rausgekriegt?" fragte das Mädchen am anderen Ende der Leitung neugierig. Julie betrachtete das Probe - Fläschchen auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch. "Du kennst doch sicher die Firma Plant'n'Beauty? Die, die mit ihrem neuen Parfüm alle Rekorde brechen?" "Klar. Stecken die mit drin?" "Und wie! Ich habe das Parfüm vom Computer untersuchen lassen. Es enthält vier völlig unnötige Bestandteile. Vier von fünf Grundbestandteilen für Scarecrows Basis - Furchtgas." "Aber wie kann es funktionieren, wenn ein Bestandteil fehlt?" fragte Max, nachdem sie die Information erst mal verarbeitet hatte. "Der fehlende Teil ist Schwefel. Du kannst das Zeug einfach in die Luft pumpen und diejenigen, die das Parfüm oder Aftershave tragen, bekommen eine grauenhafte Angst," erklärte Julie grimmig. "Fies, aber effektiv." "Du sagst es. Sowohl in den Arcades als auch in der 45. fand zum Zeitpunkt des Diebstahls eine Aktion statt, um die Produkte noch bekannter zumachen." "Dort wurden also fleißig Proben verteilt," sagte Max. "Genau! Ideal für die Diebe. Und alle Aktionen wurden von Plant'n'Beauty organisiert, was bedeutet, daß die dort tief mitdrinstecken," äußerte Julie ihren Verdacht. "Und was wollt ihr jetzt machen?" "Bis morgen Nachmittag warten," lächelte Julie boshaft. "Wieso bis morgen?" "Weil dann eine weitere Aktion in der Moore Street stattfinden wird. Dann sind diese Panikmacher dran." "Dann wünsche ich euch viel Glück."  
  
Julies Neuigkeiten schlugen ein wie eine Bombe. Terry machte es nicht viel aus, aber er wettete, daß Bruce es dafür umso mehr ausmachte, auch wenn er es nicht zeigte. Bruce aber machte es weniger aus, als Terry glaubte. Er war stolz auf Julie.  
  
Am nächsten Tag saßen Catgirl und Batman auf einem Hausdach in der Moore Street und warteten. Wenn es etwas an diesem Job gab, das einem wirklich an die Substanz gehen konnte, dann war es warten, fand Batman. Die beiden Vigilanten tippten sich von Zeit zu Zeit an die Masken, um den Zoom - Faktor zu korrigieren. "Da!" rief Batman leise aus. "Da ist er!" Catgirl folgte seinem Blick. "Schlapphut," murmelte sie. Besagter Mann schlenderte an den aufgebauten Ständen vorbei. Nach einer Weile bog er in eine Seitengasse und fummelte an etwas herum, was er aus seinem Mantel zog. Catgirl nickte Batman zu und die beiden sprangen auf das nächste Hausdach und von dort aus in die Seitengasse. Batman schlug dem Mann den kleinen Kanister aus der Hand. Der Kanister traf mit einem metallischen Klicken auf dem Boden auf. "So! Ihr seid also dahintergekommen," keuchte der Mann und hielt sich seine schmerzende Hand. "Darf ich mich vorstellen? Man nennt mich den Chemist!" Damit faßte er blitzschnell in seine Hosentasche und warf einige Kugeln nach Catgirl. Catgirls Kopf wich zu Seite und die Kugeln knallten an die Wand, wo sie zerplatzten und Säure freigaben. Mit einem Zischen fraß sie sich durch den Stein. Catgirl wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Chemist zu. Gerade rechtzeitig! Denn der hatte eine Pistole gezogen und richtete sie auf die Menschenmenge, die von dem Kampf noch nichts mitbekommen hatte. Catgirl sprang hoch, zog die Beine an und ließ sie dann mit aller Kraft gegen das Gesicht ihres Widersachers schnellen. Chemist stöhnte vor Schmerz auf und ließ die Pistole fallen. Catgirl hob sie auf und zerquetschte sie mit ihren Hände. Chemists miese Tricks waren aber noch nicht erschöpft. Wieder griff er in seinen weiten Trenchcoat und schleuderte einige Messer nach Batman und Catgirl.  
  
Batman fing eines gerade noch, bevor es in seinen Hals fuhr. Catgirl warf einige Batarangs und die Messer wurden zweigeteilt. Klappernd fiel das ganze Metall auf den Boden. Batman holte zum letzten Schlag aus, der Chemist gegen die Wand warf. Ein häßliches Knacken verriet, daß mindestens eine Rippe gebrochen war. Chemist sackte zu Boden. Er hatte verloren. Stöhnend griff er sich an seinen geschundenen Brustkorb.  
  
"Nach der Verhaftung des Chemists ist immer noch unklar, welche Rolle Plant'n'Beauty in dieser Geschichte spielt," gab die Nachrichtensprecherin am Abend desselben Tages bekannt. "Garry Jacobs, der Vorstandsvorsitzende der Firma, stritt jede Beteiligung ab, gab aber bekannt, daß die Produktion der letzten Produktreihe eingestellt werde." Bruce schaltete den Fernseher ab. "Ich bin mir so sicher, daß die mitdrinstecken!" sagte eine frustrierte Julie. "Ich weiß. Aber ohne Beweise wird es auch kein Verfahren geben," sagte Bruce. Er kannte das Gefühl bereits, wenn man nur die kleinen Fische bekam, die Drahtzieher sich aber aus der Sache herauswanden. Er drehte sich zu seiner Enkelin um, die auf dem Sofa hockte und ein wütendes Gesicht zog. Er trat zu ihr und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Wenn bei Plant'n'Beauty noch mehr faul ist, dann werden sie sich früher oder später verraten." ~Zumindest hoffe ich das,~ dachte er. "Es ist beinahe acht Uhr. Wir sollten etwas essen," wechselte er das Thema. "Ihhh! Ich mag nicht!" beschwerte sich das Mädchen in jenem genervten Tonfall, den die Jugendlichen perfektioniert hatten. "Keine Widerrede! Wenn du abnimmst, reißt mir deine Großmutter den Kopf ab," hielt Bruce dagegen. "Aber Großvater...!" "Kein Aber!" Julie stöhnte und folgte ihrem Großvater in die Küche. Während Bruce den Topf in die Mikrowelle schob fragte er das Mädchen: "Kennst du schon die Geschichte über den Creeper?" "Nö," schüttelte es den Kopf. "Erzähl mal!" bat es.  
  
Während Bruce die Geschichte mit dem Creeper, dem Joker und Harley Quinn erzählte, um Julies Laune zu bessern, saß eine überaus mißgelaunte Frau hinter einem Vorhang. "Jacobs, Sie sind ein Idiot!" fauchte sie ihren Untergebenen an. "Ich habe doch nur..." "Keine Erklärungen mehr bevor ich sie nicht genehmigt habe," knurrte sie. Dann deutete sie auf einen Tisch und sagte:" Da liegt ein Zettel. Rufen Sie die Nummer darauf an und sagen Sie "Es ist Zeit für Plan B." "Sehr wohl, Mylady!" Jacobs griff den Zettel und verließ den Raum. ~Batman, ich werde dich töten! Und deine kleine Katzenfreundin kannst du gleich in die Hölle mitnehmen!~ dachte die Frau rachsüchtig.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt......  
  
by Felicia 2001  
  
Ich weiß, die Wartezeit war lang, aber ich verspreche, den dritten Teil so bald wie möglich für euch fertig zu machen. Kritik, Lob, Mailbomben etc. gehen bitte an Felicat@batmans.de . Danke!  
  
Disclaimer: Batman Beyond gehört DC, WB etc. Ich kriege kein Geld für diese Geschichte. Meine selbsterfundenen Charaktere gehören nur mir. 


End file.
